


Caught Red Handed

by scoob2222



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoob2222/pseuds/scoob2222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were really hoping to keep this quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Red Handed

Prompt: The Librarians, Jake/Cassandra/Ezekiel, explaining their relationship to Eve and Flynn

Jake had always planned to tell them. Well, he’d always planned to tell Baird. 

He had never really wanted to have this conversation with Flynn.

Now, staring at Flynn whose mouth was gaping like a fish, he realized just how much he did not want to have this conversation with Flynn.

Still, he planned, well they planned to tell Baird. He and Cassandra, at the very least, had a conversation about it.

Ezekiel didn’t really have those type of conversations. He was more of a wait and see what happens, mate, type of guy.

That infuriated Jake….and aroused him fairly often.

Still, his idea was that one day he would sit Eve down and just let her know what was going on with the three of them.

The thing that kept stopping him was that he didn’t really know what was going on himself.

He knew that one day after a particularly hard case he and Ezekiel had been arguing and Cassandra had been trying to mediate. Finally, in an effort to shut Ezekiel up he had kissed the younger man.

Ezekiel, of course, claims that’s ridiculous, “I did the kissing, mate, you were too busy cursing me in three different languages.”

Regardless, (except clearly Ezekiel was full of it) the two of them ended up kissing and Cassandra had shrieked and try to give them privacy and, well, he and Ezekiel had decided   
they’d prefer her to stick around.

Cassandra quickly decided she preferred it as well.

So one day six months ago three of them had started having sex.

They kept it quiet at first, not because they were ashamed, but it seemed unnecessary to involve anyone else.

It was just sex. It helped them relax, blow off the steam, have some fun, and escape from their sometimes very stressful job.

It didn’t affect their job in any way, if anything it seemed to help them work better than ever before. They knew each other better every day, learned about each other on a more   
intimate level.

Still, they never really defined what their new relationship was…it just was. As time passed and a few weeks became two months and then three and then suddenly six, they still   
never discussed it.

But Jake almost never slept alone anymore, even when he just slept. Cassandra rested her feet in his lap when she was tired and wanted them rubbed. Ezekiel broke into places and stole books for him. He made tea when Cassie was tired, and found new and stranger locks for Ezekiel to break into.

Anyone with eyes and common sense would say they were in a relationship, but the three of them never gave it a definition.

They might need to define quickly, because Flynn’s eyes were huge to busting.

“What the hell is happening?” he demanded when he finally stopped gaping.

Jake understood why he was freaking out. After all, Ezekiel had his hand inside Cassandra’s bra and he had one hand up her skirt.

It had been a long day for her and they were trying to take her mind off of it.

“Well,” Ezekiel said, “I feel pretty bad for Colonel Baird if you need an answer to that.” He smiled widely as Baird began to glare at all three of them.

“Now is not the time to be cute, Ezekiel,” Eve says.

“I am always cute,” he replies, “just can’t help myself.” He shrugs and it’s then that Jake realizes Ezekiel is still groping Cassandra.

“Cut it out,” he says, shoving Ezekiel back and helping Cassandra cover herself before it gets any worse.

“Thanks,” she whispers as she rights herself, “Did Eve and Flynn just see my breast?” she asks in a horrified voice.

“Ezekiel’s hand covered most of it,” he replies, trying to sound positive about that.

“Oh good,” she stopped and glared, “also hey, they are not that small.”

He grinned, “Well I’ve never complained.”

“Seriously,” Flynn said, “Are you discussing her…” his eyes bulged again, “right in front of us.”

“Right, sorry,” Cassandra said, “All covered up. I won’t say breast again….is boob better?”

Clearly this would be the moment Jenkins came into the room. He took one look at the three of them, and then with a long drawn out sigh turned around and went back out of   
the room.

“This is like a nightmare,” Cassandra says, “any minute now my high school teachers will be here and I’ll be in my underwear.”

“Technically, that part already happened.”

“You’re not helping Ezekiel.”

“She always gets grouchy when we’re interrupted before she…”

“Shut up!” Jake said, “Before you make this even worse than it already is.”

“What’s to make worse?” he asked, “So now they know. It’s not like we were hiding it. We moved your bed into Cassandra’s room so we have enough space for all three of us.   
The last time I showered alone was weeks ago. I mean we’re a couple….uh a three person couple.”

“A throuple,” Cassandra suggests, “We’re a throuple.”

“I’m not calling us that,” Jake said.

“Me either,” Ezekiel added.

Cassandra glared at them, “Throuple…we’re using it. This is the word for us.”

“Oh they are definitely together,” Flynn said, “and they are both whipped.”

“I am not whipped,” Ezekiel said.

“Exactly,” Jake added.

“Oh mate, you are totally whipped by both of us.”

Cassandra nodded.

“Really, Cassie?”

“Well, you rub my feet every night and you whisper to Ezekiel in Italian.”

“That’s called being a good boyfriend.”

Ezekiel and Flynn made whipping sounds.

“Okay,” Eve said, “Let’s stop before this gets even more out of hand. Jake, Cassandra, Ezekiel, we are happy if you are happy in this….”

“Throuple.”

Eve shook her head, “Nope not using that word. Congratulations on your relationship. Don’t let it effect your work.”

“Don’t have sex in my library.”

“Too late,” Ezekiel said.

“Well stop having it,” Flynn said.

“That’s unlikely,” Cassandra said, “Also, we’ve done it so many places, it’s kind of pointless to stop now.”

Flynn glared, “Stop violating my library.”

Jake sighed, “Yeah, man that’s really not going to happen. But thanks for accepting our.”

“Throuple.”

Jake shook his head, “Throuple. I really am whipped.”

“Told you, mate.”


End file.
